The Simpsons Episode 890
I'm always a fan of The Simpsons. You know, that 1989 show? I used to like it when I was 11 years old. I'm 12 now, and I still like the show to this day. If you still don't know it, it is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening and produced by the Fox Broadcasting Company. The main characters are a satire of a working-class family, consisting of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The series satires many aspects of American culture, society, politics and history. It broadcasted on FOX, and later on in 2013, also broadcasted on FXX. I watched The Simpsons every time it came on, and I never missed an episode of it. EVER. '''However, I saw a rather... odd episode of the show. It scared me for 7 months. At school, my friends were talking about the future Simpsons, and I really didn't bother joining that chat until I heard the word "Episode 890". I joined the chat even though I STILL didn't bother to. At 3:05 PM, I was finally able to go home. On the way home, I found an abandoned CD that said "THE SIMPSONS 890 PLEASE DESTROY ~MG". Bingo! I have found a lost episode! I never found a lost CD before, so this was a big find. I also noticed MG stood for Matt Groening (the creator of the show). And why did it say "PLEASE DESTROY"? I was kind of suspicious, but I picked it up from the ground. Oh, man, how I would want to take that back. At home, I noticed my dad hates having unknown CDs in the house, so I put it on top of my video games for my PS3 on my bookshelf. The next day, Monday, my dad went out to bring dinner from McDonald's. This means that I had to babysit my younger brother Jason. When he left, I played FIFA 09 on my PS3 until my dad came in the house with my dinner. After dinner, I started to think about the tape. So I grabbed the CD, and popped it in my PS3. It showed a countdown, and the episode started. The theme started, and there was nothing odd, except that the logo for the show was in Spanish. I thought it was a joke or error made by the writers. The title for the episode was "Killer Homer". The episode started with Homer watching a commercial for a gun store. "Joe's Guns! Protecting your rights! We have pistols, molotov cocktails, sniper rifles, and especially flamethrowers! Hunt down animals! Take a gun test! Murder your sons and daughters- wait, forget that part! So why not come on down to Joe's Guns today?" "Murder your sons and daughters, huh?" Homer said, rubbing his hands. "Time to get revenge!" Then it cut to Homer inside Joe's Guns. The only person there was a male store clerk with big hair and glasses. They had this conversation: '''Store clerk: "Hello, sir. What can I do for ya today?" Homer: "I'd like a flamethrower." Store clerk: "Ah! A flamethrower! What are you gonna do with it? Burn that old warehouse that no one goes to anymore?" Homer: "No. Something else. I'm going to murder ALL of my sons and daughters." Store clerk:'' "'You're joking, right?"' '''Homer: "No. The owner said it on the commercial."' Store clerk: "He was only kidding around, I can't give you a flamethrower for that reason." Homer: "I said...GIVE ME THE FUCKING FLAMETHROWER!!!" Homer didn't sound like himself here. His voice sounded more like Evil Paper (Inanimate Insanity). Quickly, Homer got out a chainsaw and ripped off the clerk's head with it. Hyper-realistic blood splattered all over the screen. A "Later..." time card showed up, and it showed Homer outside the house. He pulled the trigger, and fire blew out of it. Marge, Maggie, Lisa, and Bart were swallowed up by it. At this point, the animation changed to a similar style to that of South Park. Inside the flames, Marge, Maggie, Lisa, and Bart melted into crackling molten pizza with bones, and blood. Then, Homer turned to the viewer. "I have killed all of them. Looks like I just chose another victim.... and it's YOU." Suddenly, the screen went to black. This is where it got MORE scary. A recent photo of me, my dad, and Jason was shown, except all of us were skeletons, and the screen flashed 666. How did this CD know me and my whole family? I pressed the Power button but it wouldn't work. I unplugged EVERYTHING, but it wouldn't work. I took the CD out but it wouldn't work. I tried to turn off my PS3, but it STILL wouldn't work. A satanic voice said, "You're now in my world. You cannot escape. There's no way out, James." How did this CD know my name also? Maybe it's possessed? More pictures showed. Monsters from my dreams I never told anyone about, 7 year old me dead, my younger brother's (or at least someone that looked 'really '''familiar to him) brains splattered, tragedies that never happened yet, you get the point. Finally, a news report showed. It said 31 people died after watching The Simpsons. After that, a creepy and disturbing text popped up. "''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Another text. "''You, whoever's watching this; will be dead very soon. Very very soon. You'll die slowly, and painfully. I'll destroy everyone, with a little help from Satan."' Then, the TV turned itself off. I was scarred and doomed, and got out my dad's phone. I called the cops, and they arrived just in time to see what the hell was going on. As soon as they arrived, it showed a kid no older than 13 in an abandoned house drinking a 2-liter bottle of soda for some weird reason. That's when the CD ended, but abruptly. When I was about to take the tape out of the PS3, it fell on the floor, with the picture tapes scrambled. I explained to the cops EVERYTHING about the episode. Jason woke up to see what the fuck was going on. I explained everything about the situation, and he believed me. I showed them and my brother the ENTIRE CD, and they were all shocked at what has happened. Jason tried to smash the CD by throwing it down the stairs, but it was indestructible. The next morning, Tuesday, I woke up early, like at 7:04. I had no choice but to get in contact with Dan Castellaneta, Homer's voice actor. I talked to him on Skype, and asked him questions like "Why was one scene in Chinese?" and "Who made the episode? What inspired you to make it?". A serial killer named John Prolowski made this episode if you're wondering. When I asked him how the episode knows my name, I heard a scream of pain. Then a very chilling voice said: "''I GOT HIM, AND NOW I'M COMING TO GET YOU." I hung up, and told everyone "We need to leave and pack our stuff. Right now.". I told my dad about what happened, but he didn't believe me. So, it was just my brother and me. We rented a room at Red Roof Plus for the next few days. On Tuesday, I read a newspaper article titled "SERIAL KILLER CARRYING FLAMETHROWER GOT SHOT BY THE POLICE". The killer was John Prolowski! Me and my brother celebrated with soda and pizza and went back home. Category:Lost Episodes